Lords of the wolves
by Sin-sug
Summary: This story is about two young girls, whom are werewolves (yes, werewolves in Lord of the rings). It's about their lives and how stupid they all are! How they messed up the adventure of the ring and everything! So...read...
1. Full Moons and Alcohol

Lords of the Wolves  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Lord of the Rings....we only enhanced it. With a bit of our own mixture of insanity and sugar.; ) So please don't sue us......sue Gimli. If you don't like our story, don't send us mean reviews!!!WE DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO READ THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[in case you didn't notice, we don't like dwarves....]  
  
The 411- This story was totally made when we were uhm....sugar high.   
  
Chapter One-Full Moons and Alcohol  
  
Long ago, there lived two very strange beings. They were called the Lords of the Wolves. They took the forms of elven girls. The eldest, Renae, had long silver hair and strange green eyes. She was outwardly quiet but could be loud and strong if necessary. The youngest was Rini, whom had short blue hair, which was always spiked. She was the loudest of the sisters and seemed to always take the role of the leader.  
  
They lived in the time of the elves, specifically, a few years before the one ring was given to Frodo Baggins. As such this occurance changed the whole time period, Frodo had...how shall we say......"help" with the ring journey.Yeah that's it....help. (hehehehehe...)   
  
Currently, they were on a path leading into Rivendell, in order to find a home there. For they had never...well...had one. They were usually kicked out (or chased out...). For their special....."abilities." They could change into werewolves at will. They could become full wolves or an anthropomorphic half-breed creature. Well actually, they where not just werewolves, they where elemental werewolves. Renae was the elemental earth/fire wolf, and Rini was elemental water/wind.  
  
"Rini! we're here!" Renae said suddenly."Rivendell.......Wow."  
  
"To the palace?" asked Rini, grinning.  
  
"To the Palace." Renae nodded back, and they both started to.....well...dance crazily down the path to the palace.  
  
They reached the palace and quickly bought a plot of land, along with a herd of plump sheep. They got adjusted quickly and got acquainted with the townspeople.  
  
"Look at all the plump people and the eye ca..aa..aa.." Renae stuttered, staring at the handsome elf that just walked past.Rini smacked her, very hard. "Can..dy."  
  
"Thats better....now take out the plumpererer sticks!" Rini whipped out a white hollow stick, so did Renae.   
  
The randomly jabbed them at random people's middles. Then the sticks uttered very strange noises. "Plump!"  
  
"Ahh... we'll get this one tonight." Rini grinned, she jabbed the stick at another person.  
  
"Hottie....." It stuttered. Rini dropped it and started to jump on it...."Damn..not another one."  
  
"Looks like we're going to have fun tonight." Renae said.  
  
Later that night, They transformed into two large sleek wolves. Rini was white, with Blue-bronze symbols on her head and paws. Renae was black with silver symbols. They charged into the city, snatching the plumpest people in order to devour them. They also took five hotties, to feed to the bears. That was to keep them safe, for the bears loved to eat werewolves.  
  
"To bad we have to give the hotties away...." Rini frowned, "They would have made lovely......well. mates." She smiled.  
  
"Yah, if only they were weres. Oh well, hey lets feed them this cat too." Renae holds up a white cat. This cat picked up a chalk board and started to write.....'Ruby is dating an evil guy, his name is Severus.....he is a death eater and works for the..DARK LORD!!!!!!!!!!!' Renae looked at the cat puzzled.  
  
"Who the heck is Ruby?" Rini said, confusled by the cryptic message.  
  
"What does it mean?" Renae asked..."Oh well." She flung it to the bears.   
  
"Now for the weird....well....guy with the pancake on his head." Rini said, afraid to touch him.  
  
"Lets just leave him alone...." Renae was interrupted.  
  
"Daddy wasn't there....to take me to the fair. To change my underwear.....daddy wasn't there...daddy is a bear, he ate my cousin Clair. I'm calling child welfare., cause daddy is a bear...." The man said flinging pancakes and waffles at the sisters.  
  
"This guys gone bonkers.!" Rini yelled in fear.  
  
"Push him into the lake! Push him into the lake!" Renae screamed.  
  
"No! You do it!!!!!!" Rini yelled back at her.  
  
"Fine!" She walked over and pushed him into the lake.  
  
As he floated off, "Shmoke and a Pancake? Cigar and a waffle? Pipe and a crepe? No? There is no pleasing you!!!!!!!" And with that he was eaten by a giant fish.  
  
"Suddenly I don't want seafood." Renae shook her head. "He went down a good man...or whatever he was."  
  
"Yes he did...." She acted like she shed a tear.  
  
In the morning, when they came into the city, they were startled to see posters up, saying "wanted-dangerous monsters...Suspects are Renae and Rini Runaric. If seen, keep them in view and tell the hunting team. They are Legolas of Mirkwood, Gimli of Moria and Aragorn of Gondor."  
  
"uh-oh... looks like its time to leave...Again..." Renae sighed " I really liked it here too...."  
  
That night they ran off into the forest. By the time anyone noticed they were gone, they were miles away.....Unfortunately for them, so was the hunting party. The hunters had waited, suspecting that they would run, and then they had just followed the sisters from there. Too bad for them, they had no idea what the girls actually looked like, because they had only seen them briefly in passing.   
  
Renae and Rini were walking calmly, assuming that they were alone in the woods.  
  
"So we ran away again... Why do we always have to do that sort of thing? Why cant we just fight for our freedom?" Rini shouted.  
  
" Because! We cant just go around killing people any time we want!! We don't even kill the people we kidnap... We just take the plumper ones. The ones our sticks say to take. Even then, we just smack 'em around a bit and let them go. The only things we eat are deer and moose." Renae was trying to calm both of them down. It was awful to have to leave a place just after they settled in, and also to know you could never go back because everyone thought you were a monster.  
  
"Hey, Rini?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Do you hear that noise? Someone's following us..." Renae sounded nervous. "You never Know who might have silver arrows"   
  
"Calm down.." Rini said. " We'll just cross this bridge and cut it down on the other side..."  
  
" Good plan..."  
  
They crossed the bridge and Renae used her dagger to cut the ropes on the bridge, sending it crashing down to the river below.  
  
"Hello there young ladies." Aragorn was right in front of them, smiling. Legolas and Gimli were right behind him.  
  
"Okay" Renae Whispered.."we just turn around and run the other way..... no wait! We cant"  
  
"Because we cut the bridge..." Rini finished. They mentally kicked themselves in the head.  
  
"Why are you pretty little girls out here? This far in the woods?" Aragorn said, he sounded happy and sort of Drunk.  
  
"Well, we where going to go see our cousins in.........in another town." Rini nodded her head. "Hey do you guys want to have coffee cake with us?"  
  
"What?" Renae whispered to Rini. "Their hunting us down and your inviting them to have coffee cake with us?"  
  
"Yes, I know...." Rini whispered back. She sat down and took out the coffee cakes out of her bag. "One for you, one for you, one for you and one for you." She passed them around. "And this ones for me." She took a bite out of it, how juicy it was...though not as juicy as moose.  
  
"So what's your ladies name?" Legolas asked kindly and politely. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, and the other are Gimli and Aragon."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys, my names...Jeremiah Puddleduck, and her name is Peter Rabbit." Rini said pointing to Renae.  
  
"What the hell?" Renae whispered.  
  
"It's cover up names..." Rini shook her head. "We do not want to tell them our names..."  
  
"Yeah...but Peter Rabbit?" Renae looked puzzled at Rini.  
  
"Well those are cute names, and like I was saying before. You shouldn't be out here all alone. Why don't you guys come with us?" Aragon grinned.  
  
"Come with you? You want us little ladies to come with you?" Rini said in a fake 'omg,' way. "Wow...aren't we lucky. But, we can't go..........we have business to take care of." Rini said nodding her head, and got up. "Which we should be going....am I right Peter?"  
  
"Yes Jeremiah, you are right."Renea said getting up. "We really must go."   
  
"NO." Legolas smiled at Renae, and she blushed. She suddenly remembered him as the guy she had seen( and drooled over) in the city.  
  
"I couldn't live with myself if I left you alone and you got hurt. You are going to come with us." Legolas smiled at her again and she went dizzy.  
  
"Peter? WE HAVE TO GO!!" Rini was practically screaming-then Aragorn hushed her up.  
  
"Sorry... there's a pair of werewolves around here. Unless you are them, then you're gonna stay with us." He glanced at Rini defiantly. There was a short staring contest and then Gimli piped up.  
  
" Who wants Ale and Sake?"  
  
Midnight-Renae's Point of view.  
  
Hours later, Renae woke up with a splitting headache and a massive craving for raw meat......She growled, her werewolf instincts taking over. She bit the nearest thing and then prowled into the forest- her mind was completely cleared of all that had happened that night.  
  
Midnight-Rini's POV  
  
Hours later, Rini stirred, where was she? She held her head, which felt like it was about to split. She looked around, her mouth dry and her stomach growling. She thought for a second, she needed raw meat, or at least the taste. She sniffed the air and then she put her paw down onto some flesh. She brought her head towards it, and licked it, yes it was raw meat. She bite it, and then ran off. She was in her wolf form, she padded off into the darkness of the shadows. Howling quickly, she let Renae know where she was.  
  
Morning-Sisters Pov  
  
Renae and Rini walked for what seemed like hours in a trance like state before they snapped out of it.  
  
"???????? Where are we?? Where were we last night...all I remember is ....I was drunk...and then..there was...meat or something...?" Renae asked, puzzled.   
  
" I dunno... probably a bad night... I guess we ran into a buncha deer or something...Ah well..lets just keep going." Rini always had a better outlook on life than Renae.The two of them continued on their journey.  
  
Morning-Legolas, Aragorn and Gimlis POV  
  
"owwww..." Legolas thought to himself." What happened last night..? I swear...that's the last time I let Gimli convince me to drink alcohol..." He tried to stand up, but his body didn't work right.  
  
"Legolas? Where are you? " Aragorn said.  
  
???????" I'm right here!" Legolas answered. His head pounded and he looked down, momentarily disoriented. When he opened his eyes, he was staring down at a pair of strange white gold paws. PAWS?????  
  
His head snapped up-he was staring into another wolfs eyes. This was a pitch black wolf which suddenly spoke..  
  
"Legolas? Are you seeing me as a wolf?"  
  
"ARAGORN?????? WHAT IN THE NAME OF ELEBRETH HAPPENED TO US???"  
  
" I don't exactly know.....but it had something to do with those two girls we were with.."  
  
"Speaking of which, where are they?" Legolas had actually calmed down quite a bit, and he was enjoying his new body.  
  
" From what I can tell, we are full wolves at the moment... we should try to get back to our normal selves.."Aragorn was always thinking rationally. At the moment, he focused on his own self-there was a moment of pain and then he was himself again.  
  
Apparently Legolas hadn't gotten that far-he was sort of in a crossed form. He had the body structure of a human but he was covered in fur and had a tail, and his hands were shaped like hands but with claws and had fur over them. He had a wolfs head and his feet were like paws instead of feet. All in all, he looked like a wolf which had been stretched into a human shape.  
  
"Legolas, we're.....werewolves..." Aragorn said sighing.   
  
At that moment Gimli woke up, and looked at both Legolas and Aragorn. "What the heck is happing? Whoa!!!"  
  
"What's the matter?"Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"You're wolves.....WEREWOLVES!!!! In case you didn't notice, you are the exact thing we were hunting all along!" Gimli shook his head, "Does this mean I have to kill you? That would be fun...."  
  
"No....don't even think of it Dwarf!!!" Aragorn said shaking his fist in Gimli's face. "We now have to kill those two girls turned us into these things!!! These monsters....."  
  
"You know what...Gimli look at Aragorn...think that you were a girl...." Legolas said, looking curiously at Aragorn.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do it Dwarf!"  
  
"Fine..." Gimli stared at him for a long while, starting to drool. "He's hot...hey babe come to Papa!"  
  
" God...you two are sick...."  
  
Renae was walking quickly through the forest. She had been separated from her sister and was trying to locate her again.  
  
"Hello there!"  
  
Renae started, looking around. There was a young boy sitting on a wall not too far away. He was obviously the one who had called out to her.  
  
"Were you talking to me?" she asked, taking a closer look. He was small, with curly brown hair and, oddly enough, he was barefoot.  
  
"O'course I was talkin to you. D'ye see anyone else?" He smiled, obviously not meaning to be rude." You looked kinda lost so I though I'd see iffen you were alrigh'."  
  
"Ummmm....Thanks. Actually I am sort of lost....Could you tell me where I am?"  
  
"Sure! You're in The Shire. If you don' know where you are, I could take you to my friend Frodo. He's got lotsa maps 'n such an' I'm sure he could help ya."  
  
"Thank you so much!! That would help tremendously...Are you sure you don't mind...errrm...what is you're name boy?" Renae asked, trying to be polite.  
  
"M'names Pippin. " he said cheerfully," and I'm Thirty three!!"  
  
Renae followed Pippin for a while, keeping to herself. She was quite content to listen to Pippin's singing.  
  
"As you're goin' down the road,   
  
Stop and see the flowers,  
  
I, myself, could stop right here,  
  
I'll stay 'round here for hours!  
  
The Days ripe for adventure,  
  
And the sky's so very blue,  
  
The world is fresh and full of life,  
  
I love this place, YAHOO!"  
  
With that, he leapt into the air, then cart wheeled down the road.  
  
Rini skipped through the forest, her eyes closed. She didn't know that she was not following anyone. She opened her eyes and saw a young boy in front of her. She looked at him, he didn't look like a kid.  
  
"'ello there! Boy!"   
  
The boy kept walking, not even caring that she called him.  
  
Getting very annoyed, Rini called again. "Hello!! Person!!!"  
  
The boy looked at her. "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Yes I'm talking to you...who else would I be talking to." Rini said rudely.  
  
"Well I'm no boy....I'm a 34 year old Hobbit, named Merry." Said the so called, 'Hobbit.'  
  
"Fine what ever you are......Have you seen another elf, she's about the same size as me and has silver hair?" Rini sighed.  
  
"Nope, havn't seen anyone by that profile, but you can ask Frodo. I'll take you to him....miss?"  
  
"The names Rini, and I'm......a couple centries old." She smiled, "And yes that would be kind of you....Merry?"  
  
"Yup, just follow me!" He said and started to skip, pretty fast to.  
  
"Damnit where are they......?" Gimli muttered as he and the other two walked through the forest on thier way to the Shire.  
  
"Maybe our dear friend Frodo would know." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Yeah maybe, actually I'd say Bilbo would know..." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Well we better find them before they distroy another town...or make anyone else a werewolf." Huffed Gimli, "It's already gettimg hard enough to live with you two, hearing you in the middle of the night howling at the moon....."  
  
"'Ello!! Boy!" 


	2. The little Hobbit Hole and old friends

The 411: We are having alot of fun writing this story.....to bad Gimli was sued....yah you didn't know? Well he was sued by my Remus Lupin, for his inconsiderations of werewolfs. 'Not all werewolfs howl at the moon.' But weee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
We also want to let you know...please don't take our charracters, without permission. Thankyou.  
  
Chpt 2  
  
The little hobbit hole, and old friends  
  
As we continue onto our heros...(actually..werewolves.) They are all on thier way to the little hobbit hole of Frodo and Bilbo Bagins. Rini following the young and stupid Merry, and Renea following the funny and sugar high Pippin.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Complained Rini as she walked slowly, far behind from little Merry.  
  
"About 2 more mins...hello there young master Luther!" Merry waved to a hobbit that was sitting infront of his little, gold covered door. He had a little Donkey by him, who had a pink Mohawk.  
  
"Well Hello Merry!" He waved back, "Looks like you found another elf..."  
  
"Yup, I'm taking her to Bilbo's hole...I'll see you later. At the bar." He smiled and they continued.   
  
"Wow looks like a neat little place to live." She smiled as she took out her Plumper stick.  
  
"Yah, it's a nice place to live...the only thing we need here is somemore gold." Marry smiled and then looked to a small hobbit hole with a tree over it. "Well we're here."  
  
Rini looked at the hole, it was nice. The door was nicely painted and carved, and the garden infront of it was so pretty. She looked at the little sign that was placed in by the gate. 'Baggins." It read, she geussed thats what the place was named.  
  
"Whats that in your hand?" Merry looked at Rini, whom had the plumper stick now out. 


End file.
